Mello's nonchocolate covered week
by Demons and Blood Orgys
Summary: Mello isn't allowed to have chocolate for a week...
1. Day one: Matt

**The people of the wammy house decided to have mello cut down on the chocolate. Mello wasn't to happy about that.**

Roger: We're doing this for you're own good.

Mello: what about near? He rapes all of his toys! And Matt masturbates with his video games! I should know. I was there the whole time.

Roger:*sigh* The more you struggle, the longer the punishment.

Mello:But-

Roger:4 days

Mello: Wait! That doesn't count!

Roger: 5 days

Mello: you know what. Fuck you!

Roger: Now its a week. No more chocolate in the wammy house for a week.

**And thats how mello's non-chocolate covered week began**

_**DAY ONE**_

Mello:Hey, Matt! Can you sneak me some chocolate?

Matt:Sorry mello. No means no. By the way, why did you have to tell them about the video game thing. Now they don't buy games for me. Why were you even perverted enough to watch?

Mello: Would you bring me chocolate if I bought you assassins creed 13?

Matt:No Way! That game is way out of our budget.

Mello:*holds up game* I got it right here.

Matt:OMFJ! I'll get your chocolate!* leaves room*

Mello waited a couple of seconds till Matt came running into the room.

Matt: I got the stuff*holds up the chocolate*

Mello: Now hand it to me.

Near:Don't do it, Matt!

Matt:Why?

Near:If you do, i'll tell Roger and you'll have a video game ban.

Matt: NO!*sob* I'm sorry Mello! * eats chocolate*

Mello:*glares at Near*

Near:LOLZ. * leaves room *

Matt:Can I still have the game?

Mello:[angrily] then go get it! * throws game out window and game explodes*

Matt:The game was fake!

Mello: No shit sherlock. [thinking] maybe I can get Near to help]


	2. Day Two: Bob and Near

_**Day Two**_

**Near was jacking off to his ken doll when Mello walked in.**

Near:[singing] Barbies such a bitch. She is just a witch. I really hate her why does Ken date her. Ken is such a man, I'd do all I can, just to do him. I just want to screw him.

Mello: *** **knocks * Ahem.

Near:* freaks out* what the hell! * pulls up pants* What do you want!

Mello: I was wondering if you can if you can get me some chocolate.

Near: That again! Whats in it for me?

Mello: how about a life size Ken doll?

Near: Those exist!

Mello: Yup. * pulls doll out from nowhere*

Near: * gasp* I'll get the stuff * leaves room*

**Mello waited for near, but soon grew impatient. He started to go through nears room. When he opened the door, a blond guy with a huge smile was staring at him. The guy looked like he was 40 years old.**

Mello: W-who are you?

Guy: I am Bob the pedo-saur. I want to mate with you.

Mello: WHAT?

Bob: I want yer vagina.

Mello: ima a guy, you know...

Bob: then would you mind if I came over to your room tonight?

**Just then, Near walked into the room.**

Near: What the hell Mello! He is my creepy rapist that stays in My closet. Stop hitting on him!

Mello: But I wasn't-

Near: GET OUT!

Mello: Fucking shit bucket. I was so close. Then again, L is coming tomorrow. Maybe he can help. 


	3. day: three L and chocolate

wow. the last time i updated was 2 months ago... the reson this chappie is not as good is because i lost the notebook i wrote in originally. the girl cara is some one i made up. she is an orphan... i guess.

_

* * *

Day 3_

L: I can tie a cherry stem into a knot in my mouth. That is a sign of a good kisser, right?

Cara: only one way to find out *leans in to kiss him*

**Right before their lips touch, mello walks into the room.**

Mello: Get the hell out of here, you whore.

Cara: Fine, pickle dick. [flirty voice] bye L *waves and leaves room*

L: What the shit do you want, mello?

Mello: I want chocolate! Pwease!

L:you mean like this? *pulls out kit kat bar from no where*

Mello:*drools* YESH!

L: Well to bad *eats it* How about this Hershey bar?

Mello: *drops to knees* plz! I beg of you!

L: Naw ima kinda hungry *swallows it whole* how about this twix? It is my last chocolate bar.

Mello: L I need that chocolate! Plz hand it to me.

L: Hellz naw, bitch. *eats it*

Mello: *cries* why are you so EVIL.

L: wait. I have nothing to do with lemons. And roger told me about the chocolate ban. Now get the hell out of my room. I hope light-kun comes here soon…

Mello: *leaves room* fucking monkey feces. Maybe BB can help…..

* * *

if u didn't understand what L meant by lemons, its just that in sponge bob, he said evil stands for every villain is lemons.

plz review! ^.^


End file.
